Tainted Blood
by Aquapaw221
Summary: Hayden and her brother Elliot are moving to La Push after their parents die. What happens when she finds a tattoo on her shoulder and catches the eye of a certain shape shifter? Chaos. Better than it sounds


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

Hayden's P.O.V

_Walk in the room  
>Leaving the sun in disgrace<br>Shining so bright  
>Makes me forget time and space<em>

And I feel like  
>Nothing<br>Nothing can touch me now  
>In this moment<br>Right here  
>No one can bring me down<p>

Makes me wanna say hey ya ya  
>I don't want this feeling to end<br>I wanna say hey ya ya  
>'cuz it's like anything can happen<br>On a night like this  
>Night like this<br>Night like this  
>Night like this<p>

Oh yeah yeah

I bolted out of bed and turned off my alarm. I looked at the clock and the glowing numbers showed 5:30 a.m.

Great! I thought, what a great time to get up. I slipped on a pair of shorts and t-shirt and threw my hair into a high ponytail. Then with one last glance in my closet i packed up the last few things in my room and brought my duffle bag downstairs and dropped it in front of the door. The clock on the stove showed 6:00. I bolted upstairs and turned to the door across from mine and entered letting the hallway light shine through.

"Elliot, wake up sweetheart and get dressed, we are moving today." i whispered and i shook him gently.

"mmmmmmm do i have to?" he mumbled.

"Yes!" i said louder now, " get dressed and I'm going to make us breakfast."

"Fine!" he cried as he threw his sheets off of himself making his sponge bob pyjamas visible. I walked downstairs and grabbed two bowls out of a box, two plastic cups and two spoons, along with lucky charms, milk, and apple juice. The joy of moving. I poured my bowl of cereal and started eating it before i head footsteps down the stairs. A sleepy, but dressed Elliot appeared rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning Dee." he greeted as he sat down at the table.

"Morning." i greeted back. So you are probably wondering where our parents are. Well you see our parents died two week's ago in a car crash and since i am 17, my birthday is in a few weeks, and i am graduating this year because i skipped a grade, the court deemed me fit to take care of Elliot, and i wouldn't have it any other way. I finished my cereal, washed my dishes, and put them back in the box.

"I'm going to pack the stuff into the car Elliot I'll be right back." i informed him. I heard a brief okay from the kitchen so i grabbed our bags of clothes and necessities and brought them to my dark blue 2006 Volvo.

=+=+=+=+=+=+= 30 minutes later +=+=+=+=+==+=+=+=

I locked the house door and went to my car which Elliot was already in. I turned with one last glance at our old home, and got into the drivers seat of my car.

"Ready Elliot?" i asked but never got a reply. He was already asleep against the door.

"Well i guess i am going to have to entertain myself." i sighed. This was going to be a long trip i though as i pulled out of the drive way with the moving van ahead of me.

"Here we go." i whispered to myself, and it was only 7:45. Five hours left (without pit stops) until we welcome La Push into our lives.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+ 3 hours later =+=+=+=+=+=+=

"Dee i have to pee." i heard from the backseat.

"Well that was good timing" i replied as i pulled into a diner's parking lot and got out and grabbed my bag, which contained my wallet, cellphone, and a bunch of other stuff. I felt a smaller hand grab mine and we entered the diner together. I sat in a small booth as i waited for Elliot to get back from the washroom.

"Excuse me miss, can i get you anything?" a gorgeous boy with dirty blonde hair and topaz eyes asked me.

"Could i get a coke, an apple juice, and your number please" i ordered as he smirked and handed me some menu's.

"Sure, but the number's gonna cost you extra." he joked.

"Never mind then." i smiled as he walked away to get our drinks. After a quick bite to eat we returned to the road with about two hours of driving remaining. That was the time my whole body started to ache but i ignored it and kept driving.

=+=+=+=+=+=+ 2 hours later =+=+=+=+=+=+=

As we entered the outskirts of La Push Elliot woke from his slumber and started bouncing around in his seat from excitement.

"Calm down, Elliot." i chuckled. "It's just a new house."

"WITH A BEACH!" he screamed excitedly and i chuckled. About 15 minutes later we pulled up in front of a small house. I had barely stopped the car and Elliot was already out and almost up the front steps. I just smiled, got out of the car and raced after him to see his reaction to his room that i had painted for him weeks before so it would be done before we arrived. I went up the stairs and to the right was Elliot's bedroom, which he was bouncing around in excitedly. At least he liked it. I went back downstairs and looked around at the furniture the movers had already brought in. The aching pain in my body increased and i looked out the window to see a black haired women staring right back at me. Home sweet home i though before i blacked out.


End file.
